With the development of information and communications technology, the information-oriented society has arrived. In all the social, cultural, and economic fields, Internet acts as a significant medium. Enterprises process all tasks through intranets, and thus network management became the most significant issue. In general, network management includes configuration management, error management, performance management, security management, account management, and automatic analysis. Various network management protocols have been set and recommended by the International Organization for Standardization, and a number of Internet Protocol (IP)-based network management systems are being developed.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0102913 relates to an apparatus and method for restricting an accessing area of a game user using a routing point that may effectively block an access from another country, and suggests technology that may accurately identify an access attempt from another country although a user located in the other country detours to access a game server through a domestic virtual private network server or a proxy server. Accordingly, technology that blocks communication with a security threatening country based on information related to an IP address of a communication packet transmitted on a network, in addition to a game, is needed.